


Her Founding Family

by PKat01



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKat01/pseuds/PKat01
Summary: Amelia Jones wasn't always Amelia Jones. Her last name used to be Burr, though that changed over the years as she married and had children. She never forgot her first, real family. And they never forgot about her. What happens when she and her old family are brought together to watch a musical about Alexander Hamilton's life? Secrets will surely be revealed, among other things.





	1. Chapter 1

One moment, Amelia is at home, asleep in her own bed. The next, she finds herself in a strange room with two of her friends and two of her daughters. The elder of her daughters, a fiery girl with long, dirty blonde hair, was currently glaring at her. Her pale brunette friend looked just as confused as she did. Her other friend, a darker skinned, black haired woman, was just staring wide eyed around the room. In the brunettes arms was her infant daughter, Maxine. "Where on Earth are we, Mother?" "How am I suppose to know that, Margarita?" "I told you a thousand times to just call me Maggie or Rita." Amelia couldn't help but grin. "Heh. I know. But your annoyed face is pretty funny." She let out a laugh, causing the other two women in the room, black haired woman, to giggle.

The pale brunette waved a finger at Amelia with a small grin. "Amelia, mon petit ange, you can tease the girl after we figure out where we are." "Adrienne is right, Amelia." Amelia sighed and nodded. "I guess you're both right, Maria. Hm..." Suddenly, Margarita covered Amelia's mouth. Amelia immediately pouted before Margarita hissed for her to shush. "Shhh, Mother. I think hear voices." "I do to." "She's right, Amelia." The women looked at each other before approaching the door and pressing their ears to it.

In a whisper, Amelia was the first to speak. "She's actually right." "What do we do?" Adrienne and Maria both frowned. Amelia took a few moments to think of something. "Someone's gotta go out there. I do not volunteer as tribute." "Amelia!" Adrienne whisper shouted. "Now is not the time for references." "I joke when things get tense. You know this!" "I'm with Amelia. I don't wanna go out there either." Margarita growled before grabbing the door handle. "I'll do it, you big chickens." Amelia immediately frowned. "Be careful." Adrienne, Maria and Amelia moved to where they were out of sight before signalling to Margarita to open the door. Taking a deep breath, an admittedly nervous Margarita pulled the door open. What she saw before her made her gasp. "Mama, come take a look at this." "...Is it really that bad enough you're calling me "mama" ?" "Just come take a look!" "Alright, alright!" Amelia sighed and shifted over to see what was so darn surprising. "Maria?" Amelia's voice came in a quiet whisper. "Yes Amelia?" "Catch me." "What-" Maria barely had any time to react before Amelia fell over with a loud thud. Maria bit her lip as she and the other two women shared glances. The voices outside grew silent overtime and before they knew it, footsteps quickly approached the room. Backing up as the door swung open, no one could believe what they saw. In front of them stood several confused men. One stood out amongst them, the one and only, Alexander Hamilton.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaron! Aaron!" A familiar girl waved and called out to her friend. Aaron couldn't help but smile. Although she had changed, her smile was the same. "Amelia." A grin crept onto the girl's face as she caught up to him. "Look! I got a lot bigger this time." It was true. The last time he saw her, she barely came above his waist. Now, there seemed to be only a few inches height difference between them. "Look how tall I've gotten!" Aaron let out a laugh as he ruffled her hair. "I can see that. You're becoming quite the young lady." Amelia gave Aaron a toothy grin. "I told you. I'm gonna be the best country there is. And you know...You and I made a promise the last time I saw you. Do you remember what it was?" Aaron nodded. "I remember. You asked if I would teach you how to dance." Amelia's eyes lit up. "That's right." "So I suppose we should start those lessons." Aaron held a hand out to her. "Let's start then, shall we?" Amelia didn't hesitate in taking his hand. "Let's."

Amelia let out a groan as she sat up. "God my head hurts." "I guess you should have picked a better time to faint." "Ow. Don't make me laugh. It hurts my head." "She really hasn't changed much...has she?" Amelia froze at the new voice and slowly opened her eyes. "A...Aaron?" "Well I'm certainly not Alexander." "Oww...Maggie help me up." "Help yourself up." Margarita scowled at her mother before complying. She glanced around the room at all the worried faces. She could name each and every one of them. She turned her attention back to Adrienne and Maria.

"So, I'd say we're in heaven but...Rita's here so maybe it's hell?" "Hey!" Amelia covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Margarita stormed to the other side of the room. "Mon petit ange, must you tease the poor girl?" "Adrienne, it's my right to tease her. I'm her mother." Aaron quirked a brow. "Really?" "Heh...It's a long story. But first...Can we sit down? My head still hurts. Also, Adrienne." "Yes, Amelia?" Amelia made grabby hands towards Adrienne. "Give me my baby." Adrienne shook her head and smiled before handing Maxine over. Amelia seemed to visibly relax. "Amelia." "Right...not the time." Amelia sighed softly as she attempted to keep Maxine from pulling at her necklace. "Mother." "Margarita." "I still don't know who anyone here is." Amelia almost face palmed. "Right. Forgot to introduce you to everyone. Alright..."

"So I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions...mostly for me. But I've got one important question. Where are we?" Eliza was the first to speak up. Angelica and Peggy were right by her side. "I'm...not quite sure. We all woke up here some time ago." Peggy snickered a little. "Some of us woke up earlier than others. I got pictures." A big grin crept onto Amelia's face. "Show me later." As Amelia finished talking, a piece of paper appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground. Carefully, Amelia bent over and picked it up. Peggy tried to peek over her shoulder. "What does it say?" "Hold on... It says, "Hello everyone. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, such as why you're here and how. You are here to watch a musical about the life of one of you, Alexander Hamilton-" ." "Why him?!" "Thomas, hush." "Go on, Amelia." "Alright. "While there may be some of you missing from this bunch, that will soon be rectified. For now, please enjoy the show."...And that's all there is." James shook his head. "Where are we supposed to watch this...musical?" A rather large TV rose from the floor. "...Anymore questions, James?" "Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Alex?" Amelia slowly approached her close friend and colleague, who seem surprised at the sound of her voice. Alexander slowly turned his head. "Hm? What is it, Amelia?" "I was thinking..." Alexander smiled and set the papers he was working on down. "Might I ask what about?" "Well. I was thinking about...the future." Amelia couldn't help but frown. Alexander let out a sigh as he stood up. "Are you still thinking about what she said?" "Maybe..." Alexander put a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Amelia, just you wait."

Amelia nervously rubbed her arm. "Do you guys really think I can be a great nation?" Alexander gave Amelia a big grin. "Are you kidding? You'll be the best nation the world has ever seen!" "Alex is right, Amelia." "Ma chèr, have a little more faith in yourself." Hercules nodded along to the advice being given. "They're right, kid. Don't let them get you down." Amelia couldn't help but smile. "Ha. With guys like you by my side, I'll be the best nation I can be."  
\---  
"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore-"

"Of course it's Burr calling me that." "Hush, Alexander." Eliza quietly scolded Alexander with the wag of a finger. "Just listen to the rest of the song."

"-And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished,  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"

"Am I really a hero?" "Of course, Alex, especially to me." Alexander turned his head a little to give Amelia a grateful smile.

 

"The ten-dollar founding father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder"

"Is that really me, Amelia?" "It most certainly is." 

"By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter"

"Why on Earth would they put HIM in charge of something like that?" Thomas could barely fathom the idea. Amelia let out a sigh. She and James shared a look. "Be quiet, Thomas." She predicted this experience would eventually end up with either Aaron and Alexander or Alexander and Thomas fighting again. And considering it's only the first song, fights will be inevitable.

"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter"

Amelia snuck a glance at Alexander's face. She couldn't quite place the emotion that seemed to be dancing in his eyes. But she knew these next lyrics would be painful for him.

"Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain"

A few people in the room gasped and looked at Alexander, who seemed to shrink down in his seat. He didn't like this attention. He certainly didn't want the pity. Whoever wrote this seemed to capture him quite well.

"Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait..."

Amelia wanted to reach out and place a hand on Alex's shoulder, but she was too far. Instead, she shared a quick glance with Eliza, who was quick to do what Amelia couldn't at the moment.

"When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick 

And Alex got better but his mother went quick"

Amelia grimaced a little as sympathetic looks were sent Alex's way. She knew all to well what it was like to lose a parent to illness, or rather, any parent. 

"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying

“You gotta fend for yourself.” 

“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”

He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf

There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man 

Scammin’

Plannin’  
Oooh...

In New York you can  
Be a new man—  
In New York you can  
Be a new man— 

Just you wait!

Just you wait!

In New York you can be a new man—

In New York— 

New York—

Just you wait!

Alexander Hamilton

We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him

Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him "

"I never forgot you." "Thank you, Amelia." Alexander was a hard man to forget, something everyone in this room could attest to.

"Alexander Hamilton

Waiting in the wings for you

You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
Alexander Hamilton…  
America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh"

"Isn't that the truth?" "Mhm." "Seems like a hard man to forget." "You don't know the half of it." 

"We fought with him"

Everyone watched as the screen showed not only Lafeyette and Hercules but James and Thomas as well. "Thomas and James fought with him alright...a lot."

"Me? I died for him"

Amelia visibly flinched as a bloody Phillip and bloody Laurens appeared on screen. John's death was hard for her, but Phillip's was even harder.

"Me? I trusted him"

Amelia seemed to be confused as she appeared on screen alongside Washington. Her voice was even heard with his. This wasn't in the original song.

"Me? I loved him"

Eliza was confused and visibly so. She looked at both of her sisters before Amelia spoke up. "I'll...explain later, Eliza." Angelica couldn't meet her sister's gaze."

"And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him"

Everyone's eyes were immediately on Aaron. Aaron looked down in shame. Amelia frowned and bit her lip. Not everyone knew that fact.

"What’s your name, man?  
Alexander Hamilton!"

"You shot Alex? What the hell, Aaron?!" Amelia should have expected this. Conversations were to be had and secrets to be revealed before this ordeal was over.

\--Meanwhile, in another space--

"This...Alexander person is interesting. Did you ever meet him, Alice?" The Brit tore her eyes away from the floor long enough to look the Finnish woman in the eyes. "Unfortunately, I did." Murmured voices erupted throughout the room until a German voice shouted for everyone to be quiet. "What about that boy, cher? Amelia looked uncomfortable when he and that other man came onto the screen." A quiet voice spoke up. "That's...Phillip, her first husband." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. "This is the first I'm hearing of this. When did--" "You weren't at the wedding. You were still...not talking to Amelia." "...Oh."


	4. Reunitied

"What the actual hell, Aaron? How could you do that? I thought you two were friends." John was angry and Amelia couldn't blame him. "Guys. Please. Don't fight." But it seemed that no one heard her plea. John was dangerously close to starting a fist fight with Aaron, so without thinking, Amelia placed Maxine in Margarita's arms and stood between John and Aaron. She looked John straight in the eye with a frown. "No fights." "But Amelia--" "Please John. Please no fighting." Her voice was a little shaky. John bit his lip before sighing, pulling her into a hug. "No fights. Besides, you're not allowed to be sad, remember?" Amelia laughed and smiled a little. "Yeah. A promise is a promise. Now...shoo. Back to the guys you go." She pulled away and pushed John in the direction of Hercules and Lafayette. "Father-- Sorry...Aaron. Will you be alright?" Aaron's lips curved into a smile. "It's alright to call me that still. I'll be fine." Aaron turned his head to look at Thomas and James, who seemed to be in deep conversation. "I've missed you, but I suspect they've missed you more. Go talk to them." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Now go on." Amelia nodded and made her way over to the Virginian duo.

"James. Thomas." But Thomas seemed to perk up at seeing Amelia in front of them. "Amelia. Finally. I'm glad we get a chance to talk, darling." "I do too, Thomas. And I'm glad you're here, James. I've...missed you both terribly." She pulled them each into a hug. "Do you...mind if I sit with you both? Rita has Maxie, so I'm not too worried. Besides, we've got a lot of catching up to do." Thomas quirked a brow. "You don't want to catch up with Aaron first?" "I'll...get to it. Thing's just need to calm down." She sat down, with Thomas moving to one side of her and James on the other. "Besides, don't you want to hear how the girls are?" Thomas' eyes seemed to light up as he nodded. "How are my baby girls?"

Suddenly, an unknown voice rang out through the room, interrupting any chance of further conversation. "The next song will begin soon. But first, Miss Amelia?" Amelia was confused for a second, before the voice continued. "Would you like the missing to be here for the rest of the show?" "Them?" It didn't take her long to notice who was missing. "Yes but...Can you bring someone else with them? Please?" The voice chuckled before responding. "Of course. All four will be here momentarily." James glanced at Amelia curiously. "Who is missing?" "You'll see."

A bright light filled the room, practically blinding everyone. As it faded, the group took notice of four new, yet so familiar, people in the room. Before the group were Angie Hamilton, Phillip Hamilton, Theodosia Bartow Burr and Theodosia Burr Alston. Aaron wasted no time in rushing over greeting both his wife and daughter. Amelia wasn't too far behind. "Amelia!" "Aaron!" It didn't take Alexander and Eliza long to scramble over to their children. "Mama!" "Pops!" Both families were hugging and crying. It was a sweet moment, one the others in the room felt wrong for witnessing. It seemed more of a private thing.

Soon, the two families pulled away from each other. Eliza smiled and gestured for Amelia to come over. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the Hamilton clan. Angie beamed and pulled Amelia into a big hug, causing the American to laugh as she returned the gesture. "Ha. Hey Angie. I missed you too." Angie soon pulled away, still beaming. "I can't believe you're actually here! I've missed you soooo much." "I've missed you too. But...do you mind if I talk with Phillip for a second? We'll catch up soon. I promise." Angie blinked and frowned. "Okay..." Amelia laughed and ruffled Angie's hair before moving over to Phillip, who gave her a small smile. 

"Hey..." "...Hey." Phillip rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Knowing that some form of privacy was needed, Eliza pulled Angie along to where she and Alex were sitting earlier. Alexander gave Phillip a nod before joining them. "So..." "Amelia?" "Yes Phillip?" Amelia wasn't surprised when she was pulled into yet another hug. His voice came out barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry. For leaving you alone and for even fighting in that duel in the first place. Please don't hate me." Amelia quickly wrapped her arms around Phillip, returning the hug. "I could never hate you...and I forgave you such a long time ago. Please don't worry." "Thank god..." Amelia and Phillip continued the hug until a certain jealous Virginian coughed. "Ahem. Sorry to ruin the moment, but the next song is starting." "O-Oh. Right." Amelia reluctantly pulled away. "We should sit down." Phillip pouted, but nodded in agreement. She gave James and Thomas an apologetic smile as she and Phillip joined the rest of the Hamilton clan. Thomas huffed and folded his arms as James moved into the seat next to him. "Leave them be." "...Fine."

\--Meanwhile, In the other room--

"..." Alice stared blankly at the screen. There were too many emotions and thoughts running through the Brit's head. Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. "They seem...happy to be reunited." Alice let out a sigh. "Mm. At least we're getting to the next song in this bloody musical. How many songs are there anyhow?" "A lot." "Thank you. That was SO helpful, Alfred." "You're welcome!" Alice groaned and turned her attention to the screen. She worried about that man sometimes.


End file.
